Possible Encounters
by BabLe7
Summary: Idiots and machines don't mix. Kim, Ron, Shego, Draken, Naruto and Nagato find this out the hard way when an idiot behind a machine brings them all together. Rated T for now. rating will go up if needed. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.
1. Pilot chap

Possible Encounters: Pilot Chapter

A/N: In this fic, I will be using Nagato's Deva Realm Pein as his main body and the other are the puppet bodies. I know it screws several things up but it also simplifies them for the purposes of this story.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Ruins of Konoha, after Akatsuki's initial assault…

"So you were actually able to destroy the other realms that I was controlling? Impressive but that accomplishment will mean nothing once I capture you Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Deva Pein, or should I say Nagato, told an exhausted Naruto.

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" Naruto yelled as tendrils of fire rose from the ground around him and circled him like a small, toned-down, hurricane of fire. "Nova Flare!" Naruto called as he threw a ball of fire that was about the same size as a softball and packed the explosive power of bunshin daibakuha.

"Your attempts at resistance are futile Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Shinra Tensei!" Pein shaouted as he sent out another wave of repulsion energy, nullifying the fireball.

"Your to full of yourself!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Pein. Naruto then proceded to punch Pein in the face, almost breaking his jaw in the process, just before Pein pulled off another Shinra Tensei. Immediately after the Shinra Tensei went off the area was bathed in a brilliant and blinding white light.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Unknown location, a few moments prior…

"Shego! Hold them off while I activate the machine we just stole." A pale blue man with black hair said.

"Do you even know what that machine does, Draken?" the black-haired, pale-green skinned woman named Shego asked the man named Draken.

"Sure I do. It does something destructive using inter-dimensional portals or whatever." Draken responded.

"Whatever." Shego replied as she left to deal with the ever persistant Kim Possible and her clumsy sidekick Ron Stopable.

"Now I just press this button labeled activate and the machine does the rest." Draken said in a tone that might just make you think that he had no idea what he was doing. So Draken pushed the button causing the machine to come to life. It hummed loudly and made some very interesting grinding noises before a white sphere of energy appeared in the gateway-like ring that stood at an imposing seventy-five feet tall in the center of the machine.

And that's where everything went wrong. Two figures shot out from the center of the glowing sphere destroying the massive ring. This in turn caused the entire machine to explode.

"What the hell was that!?" Shego roared as she ran back into the room, Kim and Ron right on her heels.

The two rubble piles at opposite ends of the room shifted and fell apart as the two figures that arrived via the use of the machine stood up.

"What did you just pull?" They both shouted at each other.

"What are you asking me for? I didn't do anything." They both said at the same time.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" again, spoken in unison.

Kim and Ron stopped their pursuit of Shego upon witnessing this odd sight. Both of the arguing figures were obviously male judging by both figure and tone of voice. The figure on the right was blond. He was wearing heavy black combat boots that had three metal spikes on the tips, black cloth pants that were taped at the bottom with some sort of red tape, a black muscle-shirt that did nothing to hide the fact that he was ripped, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them that had a strange symbol engraved into them, a cloth mask that covered the lower half of his face, black welder's goggles with red tinted lenses over his eyes and two swords on his back strapped in the shape of an 'x'. In addition to that he had a loose black vest that appeared to be made of denim on over top of the swords, covering the scabbards/sheaths that had the same strange symbol embroidered onto the back of it.

The other figure was taller than the first by about four inches, and had auburn-red hair. He was wearing black sandals (the term for them is zori if I'm remembering correctly) and loose black pants, his entire body had numerous piercings. On top of everything else he was wearing a black robe-cloak hybrid with red clouds on it. He also had a strange ring on his right thumb. He wore a headband on his forehead that had a metal plate with a strange symbol on it but it had a scratch through it. His eyes were what freaked everyone out though. The sclera (the white part of the eyes) was covered in concentric circles that centered around the pupil.

Both figures turned to the other four people in the room. "We could always ask them how we got here." The blond one pointed out, unnoticeable sparks of fire jumping in-between his fingertips.

"Not a bad Idea." He looked at the blue, soot-covered man who appeared to be slowly backing away from the new arrivals. "You. Blue man. Do you know how we got here?"

Draken was terrified. "Um… err… Uh that would be my doing." He stuttered.

"Oh. Alright." The blond answered before turning to the red-haired male. "Temporary truce?"

"Agreed." He replied. "There is no point fighting as I can feel I am unable to summon the statue here. It appears this blue idiot pulled us into a different dimension."

"What are they going on about?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"The machine Draken stole was an experimental inter-dimensional portal. He probably pulled these two here by accident when he activated the machine." Kim whispered back to Ron.

"Now what was I about to do before I asked that?" The blond asked himself. "Oh. That's right. I was about to glass this area to vent my anger." The blond said before a cloak of flames erupted around him. He held his hands slightly at his sides before a softball size ball of fire appeared in each. His goggled gaze turned to look at the blue man who was desperately looking for an exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Shego shouted as she threw a handful of plasma at the blond. "You kill him, I don't get paid." The plasma hit the blond square in the face, much to Kim and Ron's dismay. When the green fire of thew plasma disappeared, the blond was unharmed but looked pissed.

The blond looked away from Draken and over to Shego. He then combined the two fireballs to make an even bigger one. The other male seemed to know what was about to happen as you could see him start to fly away. Wait. Fly? It was true. The man was floating a good two hundred feet above the ground. Where those pieces of the roof that were flying all over the place? The blond soon joined the other man in the sky except he had what appeared to be a small cyclone holding him up. He was holding a fireball above his head that was easily three times the size of a volleyball.

Kim grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him out of the soon to be destroyed warehouse. Shego was doing the same with a petrified Draken.

When the explosion went off the heat could be felt for at least a city block. Kim and Ron were far enough away from the explosion to not get any burns; they were just knocked back several feet from the force of the explosion. Shego and Draken weren't as lucky. They received several first-degree burns and a few second-degree burns too; they were also tossed several yards like rag dolls from the force of the explosion.

Once Kim had regained her bearings, she looked back to where the warehouse had once stood. There wasn't even a semblance of the warehouse left. All that was left was a crater filled with molten glass. The two figures in the sky were gone as well. She looked at Ron who was staring at the crater with his lower jaw looking ready to fall off. "We should probably tell Director Betty about this." Ron nodded slowly.

"If we ever see that guy again, remind me not to get on his bad side."

When the two heroes looked around for Shego and Draken, the found that the two criminals had disappeared without a trace.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: roof of unknown building three miles from explosion…

Naruto turned to Pein "Okay, what's our cover story going to be?" Naruto asked as he pulled down his mask and put the goggles back on his forehead.

"Please, remind me again why we need a cover story." Pein drawled, as he really didn't want to have to tolerate the brat any longer than he had to even if they had come to a temporary truce.

"It will be easier to collect information on a way to get back if we are under cover and not just acting like shadows. Who knows, we might like it here better than back home." Naruto pointed out.

"Fine. So How about I pose as your uncle who is taking care of you after your parents died in an accident?" Pein suggested half-heartedly.

"That'll work. But we'll also have to say were from another country or at least another area of the country we'll be staying in. Less chance of them actually trying to hunt down the birth records and all that shit."

"Agreed. So you think we should follow the pair of gakis that were at that warehouse? They did seem to know something about the machine that brought us here."

Naruto replaced his cloth mask and welder's goggles before he responded. "Lets." He offered Pein his hand. "Grab on." He said after Pein just stared at the offered appendage.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"Because I'm faster than you in the air. I just need you to tell me which way to go."

"Fine." He said before he grabbed Naruto's hand and the two disappeared with the signature 'crack' of a sonic boom.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Dr. Draken's hidden lair…

"You idiot!" Shego yelled at Draken. "Not only did you have us steal an unusable machine, you had to go and summon two people from another dimension with it and they immediately took Possible's side! The blond wasn't even affected by my plasma!" Shego was quite hysterical at this point.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Draken.

"You can tell me that after you recover from the burns covering your body. Do you have any idea how hot that explosion would have to be to turn the ground to molten glass?" Shego countered.

"Very hot?" Draken offered.

"Aaaarrrgggghh!!!!" Shego screamed in exasperation before storming off.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Middleton High School, three days after warehouse glassing…

"Wade, how hard could it possibly be to find these guys? They can fly! And the blond all but nuked the warehouse we were in!" Kim almost screamed into her Kimmunicator.

"Are you kidding? Kim, I don't even know how to track them. But if the few reported sightings of them that I have found, it appears that they're looking for something and they're headed this way."

"This is bad. We don't even know whose side they're on." She said in an almost panicked voice before taking a deep breath. "Lunch is almost over. Call me later tonight and we can talk about what we know then and figure out a plan." She turned off the device before heading to class, bumping into someone on the way there. The rest of the day passed smoothly without any incident of any kind. As Kim and Ron were walking out of the school they passed two nondescript students leaning against the wall outside of the entrance. She stuck her hands in her pockets; intent on ignoring the aforementioned students that happened to be staring at her, only to encounter something she didn't remember having in her pocket. She pulled it out to find a small folded piece of paper; unfolding it, she found it to be a note addressed to her.

_Found you._

It was a simple message but it unnerved her all the more because of its simplicity. She turned to glance at the two that had been watching her to find that they had vanished. Strange.

"Looking for someone?" a hauntingly familiar voice asked from behind them, sending chills up Kim and Ron's spines.

"I could ask you the same." Responded Kim.

"True. I have come across information that interests me very much." The blond said. "It seems that you like to do missions to help others in need all over the world." Kim nods at this, not sure where the boy was going. "How much would cost to have you help me and my temporary ally find a way back to where that machine pulled us from?"

"I usually don't ask for money or anything, though I somehow always end up with a favor I can call on at any time. Besides the machine would take years to rebuild." Kim answered.

"We're patient people. Besides, our hopes and dreams revolve around getting back. So do you accept?"

"Sure, just, what's got you so eager to go back?"

"We're in the middle of a war. My village was fighting against Mr. walking piercing advertisement's organization."

"Not to point out the obvious but, if you're at war with him why are you working together?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you the full reason some other time. Just know that he needs me alive and I have a better chance of not getting myself killed with him around."

"You're not going to go around blowing stuff up are you?" Kim asked tentatively.

"Only if what I blow up attacked me first." He responded before flying off at high speeds.

"I still didn't get his name." Kim mumbled.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

So there's the pilot chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I have edited this chapter and gotten rid of the mistakes that I noticed, hopefully it looks slightly more professional than it did before. If you like the story enough that you want me to continue it tell me. Give me any feedback that you have on the chapter/story.I will be continuing to write/type/post more chapters for this story since I have gotten several favorites and alerts as well as a good comment. I will consider any suggestions given for this story.

Ja ne.


	2. Decisions Decisions

Possible Encounters: Chapter 1

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Alright, we got ourselves a deal." Naruto said as he walked up to Nagato in their newly purchased apartment. "She said that she doesn't charge for the jobs she does, but she does take favors."

"That's good to hear." Nagato said from out in the kitchen. He lost their game of rock-paper-scissors and got stuck making dinner that night. "What do you think she'll ask from you?"

"That's just it. She won't be asking for anything from me because I'm going to be making an offer to her at school tomorrow. You did get all the paperwork for that taken care of earlier didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Now come get your grilled cheese sandwich before I throw it at you."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Alright class, settle down. I know it's unusual this late in the year, but we have a new student. You can come in now." The homeroom teacher called (what's the name of Kim's homeroom teacher?). A blond boy of average height walked in the door. "Why do you have those goggles on?"

"Sorry about that. I have an eye condition where my eyes are very sensitive to light so I have to wear these at all times."

Kim's complete attention had been on the boy at the mention of goggles. It was the same boy from yesterday, sans facemask and weapons. Were those birthmarks? They look an awful lot like whiskers. When he looked directly into her eyes, something happened that freaked her out a little bit. _'I want to talk to you after school is over. No, you are not going insane.'_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like the one at the front of class said inside her head.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The homeroom teacher asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My uncle and I recently moved her from Japan." Naruto said.

"Alright then Naruto, you can sit behind Kim. Kim raise your hand so he knows where to sit." The teacher said. Kim raised her hand and Naruto walked to his seat without a word or a sound.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Outside the school after school ended for the day…

Kim was walking around the outside of the school looking for the new kid, Naruto. _'Sure he somehow gets into my head and tells me he wants to meet me after school but he doesn't specify a location!'_ Kim raged in her head.

"I thought you were never going to show up." Naruto's voice came from behind her.

Kim spun around to see Naruto leaning up against the wall of the school. "Why do you want to talk to me and how did you do that?"

"Do what? Stand here without you noticing?"

"No! How did you get into my head like that earlier?"

"What do you know about illusions?" Naruto asked out of the blue. To Kim it sounded like he was just avoiding the question.

"They're just tricks of light and sound." Kim responded, really not seeing the point of the question and wanting an answer to her own.

"That's true. Actually, I should say, that is true… for this dimension." Naruto said but got a look of confusion from Kim as her only response. "Where I come from you can create illusions to fool one or all of the senses to varying degrees. I used a minor one that makes whoever I cast it on hear what I want them to hear but requires eye contact with the target of the illusion. It's an easy way to discretely tell someone something."

"Okay, so you weren't avoiding my question. Now why do you want to talk to me?"

"You asked me before why I wanted to go back to my home as soon as possible. Would you like to see why with your own eyes?"

"Sure. But why are you even offering that to me?"

"So you can understand the offer I'm going to make you after you've seen it." Naruto said as he shifted the goggles to his forehead.

"What about your eye condition?" Kim asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't have one." Naruto said flatly as he opened his eyes revealing slitted crimson before the world around Kim dissolved, only to be replaced with an aerial view of a large old fashioned village in the middle of a dense forest, it was nighttime.

"Where are we?" Kim asked in an awed tone.

"This is Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves, my home. What you are seeing are the events from the day I was born until the day I was brought here. This is the day I was born." Naruto said from behind Kim.

There was a loud explosion near the village that caught Kim's attention. When she looked she saw a _massive_ fox with nine tails destroying everything in its path to the village. Every moment that passed brought more cries of pain and agony from below. "What is that?" Kim asked. She had seen a lot of crazy things before but this took the cake.

"That" Naruto said "is the greatest of the nine bijuu, tailed demon lords if you will, Kyuubi no Kitsune. She was forced to attack our village by Madara Uchiha, an immortal with a vendetta against Konoha. Take my hand. There is a part of this massacre that you must see closer to understand." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and they were instantly a few yards above the tree level and _much_ closer to the action.

There was a large poof of smoke and there, across from massive fox was a massive toad. On top of the toads head was a tall blond man with a bundle in his arms. Naruto grabbed Kim's shoulder again and they were both standing on the toad's head next to the tall blond.

"Kim, this is Minato Namikaze, my father and at the time of this attack, the leader of the village." Naruto informed the redhead.

"_Bunta, can you keep the fox occupied while I finish the seals. I only need a minute or two." Minato asked._

"_Sure thing brat. This had better work the first time because we won't be able to try again." The toad responded._

When Kim caught sight of what was in the bundle when Minato unwrapped it she all but yelled "Why did he bring a baby onto the battlefield?!"

Naruto turned to her "You'll see why he brought me here in a minute."

After a minute there was a blinding flash of light. When the light died down, Kyuubi's body had turned grey and was turning to dust and blowing away in the wind. Minato dropped to his knees and coughed up a large amount of blood.

"_You don't know it yet, little Naruto, but you're the true hero here today. Old man Sarutobi will make sure the villagers see you that way."_

Minato then collapsed completely and stopped moving altogether. "What just happened?" Kim asked.

"You didn't see it but I'm sure you felt that chill run up and down your back and the sense of dread from behind us." Naruto said, getting a nod from Kim. "What you felt was the presence of Shinigami-sama, the god of death." Kim gave him an odd look. "My father just summoned the Shinigami at the cost of his own life in order to seal the Kyuubi inside the baby. That baby is me if you hadn't already noticed."

"So you were the hero. That's great. I bet you were treated just fine since you were the leader's son." Kim said in a cheerful voice but was concerned when she caught sight of the look on Naruto's face.

"Just keep watching."

An elderly man picked up the crying baby Naruto as a man with silver hair and a white mask with a dog design on it appeared next to him.

"_Sarutobi-sama, it has just been reported to me that Kushina Uzumaki died due to complications during childbirth."_

_The now named Sarutobi looked at the small child in his arms. "This is truly a sad day. He is the hero of the day but has lost both parents before he was even two hours old. Come Kakashi, we need to hold an emergency council meeting."_

The scene shifted to what Kim assumed was the council room. It was filled with people and everything was in chaos.

_One of the apparent civilian members of the council stood up and shouted, "Kill the demon! Finish what the Yondaime started!"_

"_Enough!" Sarutobi shouted, silencing the lot of them. "I did not want to resort to this but since you have forced my hand, any knowledge about the true fate of the Kyuubi is now an S-class secret. If anyone aside from Naruto or myself informs the new generation about this in any way, they will be sent to Ibiki for torture before execution. The same holds true for informing Naruto."_

"How could they be so blind?" Kim asked.

"Most of the people in that room had lost someone dear to them in the attack. And so, no one found out about the Kyuubi and I was given my mothers maiden name in order to avoid assassination attempts from Iwagakure no Sato. They had a massive vendetta against my father for almost single-handedly destroying their army in the last war. So if Iwa had found out about me being his kid they would have sent assassins after me. I was put in an orphanage until the lady in charge kicked me out at the age of four. The old man got me an apartment and made sure there was someone teaching me how to defend myself. I grew up not knowing the love of a mother or father so I made my own family."

The scene faded but instead of scenery, people appeared. First was a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. "This is Ayame Ichiraku, the person I consider to be my sister." Next, a man who looked to be in his forties appeared right next to Ayame. "This is Ayame's father, Teuchi. He's like an uncle to me." Next the silver haired man from before appeared without the mask but he had a cloth mask covering the lower half of his face and a headband covering his left eye. "This is Kakashi Hatake. He was somewhere between an uncle and a brother to me. He died in the most recent assault on Konoha." Next, two women appeared. The one on the left had blond hair in two ponytails and was rather busty. The one on the right was a bit shorter than the other, had black hair and a smaller bust. "The one on the left is Tsunade Senju. Don't let her appearance fool you she's in her late fifties and can still turn a three foot thick stone wall to rubble with one punch. I call her grandmother but she's more like a mother to me. The one on the right is Shizune. I don't think I ever got her last name. She's the niece of Tsunade's deceased fiancé and Tsunade's first student. She was like an older sister to me. Unfortunately she too was killed in the last attack on Konoha. They're both medics. Tsunade being the best on our continent if not our world."

"We'll make sure you get back don't worry about it." Kim said, trying to comfort Naruto.

"I have one more thing to show you before I break this illusion." Naruto said before grabbing her shoulder one more time.

They were in the sky again. But this time they were over a massive crater. "Where are-"

"Konoha." Naruto said. "Or at least this is how it looked when I started fighting Pein, the one who single-handedly wiped any recognizable trace of the village off the map. He killed Kakashi and Shizune before I could stop him."

"Pein?" Kim asked, not knowing who it was or thinking he meant the word 'pain'.

"The other guy blue-man brought here."

"If he did that then why are you even working with him?"

"Quite simple. It's in his best interest if I'm still alive when we return. Too bad for him I don't plan on letting him return the same way." Naruto answered with a dark chuckle.

"Why does he want you alive anyway?"

"He wants Kyuubi. But she, or should I say Emika, is fine right where she is."

"Why would he need you alive to get Kyu- Emika? Wouldn't she be released once you die?"

"You'd think that wouldn't you. That isn't what happens though. If I die, she dies. Her soul is bound to mine through the seal. If she is pulled from the seal, I die."

The world as Kim knew it returned and when she checked the time, only a few seconds had actually passed.

"That is all I will show you for now about my past."

"You really grew up different than us." Kim commented.

"And that is exactly why I'm making this offer. Would you like me to give you advanced training in close combat?" Naruto said in a completely serious voice.

Kim was about to answer when her Kimmunicator went off. "Hello?"

-"Kimberly Anne Possible where are you? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago."- Was the reply over the device.

"I'm sorry mom. The new transfer student needed my help with a few things."

-"Then invite them to dinner."-

"Hang on." Kim looked at Naruto. "My mom wants to know if you'd join us for dinner."

"Does she always do this?" Naruto asked only to get a shrug in response. "Fine. But I still want an answer. I don't like being indebted to anyone."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Possible residence several minutes later…

Kim walked into the house with Naruto in tow. She didn't make it ten steps before her younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim, started asking Naruto about his goggles.

"Why are you wearing welder's goggles?" Jim asked.

"Because my eyes tend to scare people." Naruto answered. Kim wasn't sure if he was serious or just humoring the twins.

"Knock it off you two." Kim told her brothers, already annoyed with their antics.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Possible called from the dining room.

As Naruto walked into the dining room, he was greeted by the most unusual food he had ever seen. Brainloaf. "It's meatloaf in the shape of a brain." Kim whispered to Naruto after seeing the confused look on his face. He just slowly nodded, not trusting his mouth to work properly at the moment.

A few minutes into dinner, Mrs. Possible decided to start a conversation. "So…"

"Naruto." He introduced himself.

"So, Naruto, Kim said you're a transfer student. Where are you from?"

"Well, my transcript says Japan." Naruto said. He would only go into detail if they asked because he thought it wasn't necessary to give information that wasn't asked for.

Kim saw the question forming in her mother's head and decided to answer it before she asked. "He was pulled here from another dimension by Draken. He's the one that leveled the warehouse."

"Wasn't that going just a little too far?" Mrs. Possible asked Naruto.

"All I did was turn the warehouse into a crater of molten glass." He said in a laid back tone. Then he noticed the strange looks he was getting from everyone there. "I take it no one here is capable of doing that without some sort of outside help?"

"Yeah." Kim responded. He seemed far too laid back for someone with that kind of power in her opinion. "How do you do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"The whole fire thing."

"Oh _this_." Naruto said as he held one of his index fingers up and created a small ball of fire at the end of it. "I can tell you the _why_ but I don't know if I can explain the _how_. At least I don't know if I can explain it in a way that you will understand since no one in this world seems to be capable of using the same energies as my world."

"I'll settle for the why then." Kim said. Her parents were interested in the conversation between the two but watched silently.

"Well," Naruto said as he reached up and pulled his goggles to his forehead, his eyes were still closed. "It's the same reason my eyes are like this." He opened his eyes to reveal beautiful crimson eyes with, each with a pitch-black vertical slit as a pupil. His eyes held an animalistic regality to them that just took your breath away if you stared into them for too long.

That's when it struck Kim. _'Either it's because Kyu-, er, Emika is sealed inside him or it's because of the seal itself. This would have only made his treatment back in his home worse.'_ She thought as Naruto put the goggles back over his eyes.

The rest of dinner went like a normal dinner with a guest over. After dinner, Kim dragged Naruto outside into the front yard. "Okay, I've decided."

"And?" Naruto asked in a knowing voice.

"I accept." Kim said in a determined voice.

"Then I need to have a spar with you to determine where to start teaching you. Are you okay with sparring here and now?"

"I guess."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Technique to look forward to:

Armageddon Storm (Naruto has _not_ developed this yet but he _will_ develop it at some point)

Rank: SSS (Two of the S's are from chakra consumption.)

Appearance: Imagine the storms from _'The Day After Tomorrow'_ and then some. Crazy shit like that.

Required amount of chakra: 50 percent of both Naruto's fire and wind based chakra stores. (That's a lot incase you're wondering.)

Duration: five hours (just like a real storm)

It's still in the works and won't be seen until close to the last chapter I think.


End file.
